


She-ra One-shots

by sparkle__bitch



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Major Character Injury, One Ring to Rule Them All, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkle__bitch/pseuds/sparkle__bitch
Summary: This is a compilation of stories based on the characters from the Netflix series She-ra and The Princesses of Power that I have written. Feel free to leave a comment with any ideas/suggestions you have for a story!
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Bow (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Entrapta/Scorpia (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	1. To My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Hordak knows there's something he's forgetting... Someone he's forgetting...
> 
> Pairing: Hordak/Entrapta
> 
> Trigger warning: suicide, attempted suicide
> 
> A/N: This is a prompt given to me by massivepeachstarfish on tumblr! Leave a comment if you have any suggestions for future prompts!

"Why are you bothering me?" Hordak mumbled, barely giving Catra any attention. She was ever present at his elbow, hovering, distracting. "Go busy yourself with something useful. I'm busy" he seethed. He moved his hand over a few pieces of tech. What was he looking for again...?

"Hordak..." Catra said, a hit of annoyance in her voice. How did he ever let her get to be this insubordinate towards him?

"Well?" he said, spinning to face her. "Out with it-" As he spun he saw a flash of something in front of his eyes. It darted around his vision for a brief moment and then disappeared.

"Hordak, I need to speak with you" Catra insisted. Hordak wasn't listening. He searched the room for the vision that kept leaping just out of sight.

"Where is she?" Catra faltered.

"I don't- I don't know who you're talking about" Hordak gripped Catra's shoulder tightly.

"Where is she!?" He shouted urgently. He gestured to the mounds of disassembled tech littering the room before Catra could lie to him again. "Where is Entrapta! Tell me! Where is my love!?"

"Hordak, please, just... just calm down" Catra took hold of him and guided him to his throne. Hordak absently picked up a broken device and stroked it gently. 

"Where did she go...?" he breathed softly. Catra knelt down beside his throne, her hand still on his arm and sighed.

"She's gone, Hordak." Something clouded Hordak's vision, but he was unsure of what it was.

"When will she be back? I- I need her for something. But I- I can't remember-" 

"She's not coming back" Catra said sharply. "She poisoned herself, don't you remember?" She'd told him so many times but... he never remembered. It was pointless and cruel, to make him remember over and over again, but Catra didn't know what to do.

"P-poison?" Hordak muttered. There was a brief moment when something fluttered through his mind. A moment of recognition. Of remembrance. "Arsenic." His vision swam as he was overcome with an emotion. His throat tightened as he felt something flash before his eyes. It tried desperately to grab onto the thought. "But... What- Where is..." 

Catra rubbed her temples as she seemed to debate something in her head. "Your daughter" Catra said, sorrow dripping from her words. 

"Where? Where is she?" Hordak tried to rise to his feet, but was too weak to.

"She's gone, Hordak. Please, calm down" She easily restrained him, keeping him in his chair. There was nothing for him to do anywhere. "Rest. You need to rest now" 

"Where is she!? I demand to see her!" Seeing the sadness in Catra's eyes, Hordak presumed the worst. "She can't... My daughter, and my love? Both..."

"Your daughter is alive" Catra said, bringing Hordak back from the brink.

"Wha-"

"She was taken. By Horde Prime" Hordak couldn't find a single reason for why this had happened. Why would Horde Prime take this away from him? "Do you remember?"

"I- I don't remember. Any of it" Hordak almost felt comforted by the rhythmic petting that Catra was unconsciously doing on his arm.

"Horde Prime... He said that they were a distraction. That you were no longer motivated to help him conquer this world. He took your daughter. And that's why... Why Entrapta did what she did."

"Why... How did this happen? How did I let this happen..." Hordak breathed. He felt his chest tightening in a way it never had before. "Why did I do nothing to save them?"

"You- You did, Hordak. You tried to save her. You tried to save them both"

"Did I... succeed?" He asked, staring at the tears dripping onto his hands.

Catra sighed. "Horde Prime hid your daughter too well and you didn't know about Entrapta until it was too late" She could see it in Hordak's eyes. He was fading. "If it weren't for me... you wouldn't be here either" she said. Hordak was hardly listening now. Catra tried not to think about finding Hordak on the floor of Entrapta's lab, passed out from a mixture that he had drank. "Luckily for me you never were good at measurements" she mused, stroking his arm, attempting to calm him. It wouldn't be long now.

"What do you mean, Catra?" he asked, looking up at her. There was a brief moment of recognition and then...

"Where... am I?" Hordak gasped suddenly, the tears stopping. It had happened. 

He forgot again.

"What are you doing here? Where- Why am- Where is Entrapta?" Catra closed her eyes and swallowed a sob.

"She... She'll be right back"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Mara is Adora's mother and all she wanted to do was protect Adora from everything. From the world. From her destiny. From herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: None
> 
> Tw: death mention
> 
> A/N: I'm really proud of this one! I hope you guys like it! Please leave a comment if you like it/have a suggestion for a future fic!

Cold. All she could feel was cold. The kind of cold that radiates from your soul and settles deep in a pit in your stomach. It's something that sinks into your toes and fills your veins.

"Shall I repeat what I have said" The robotic voice, which she once found comforting but now was just a shrill noise that wouldn't go away, loudly asked.

"No." Mara said hoarsely, clutching the bundle in her arms, desperately wanting the whole world to fade away.

"Very well" Light Hope said, calmly as always. It was as if she hadn't just dropped a bombshell. As if she hadn't just told Mara that the one thing she still loved was destined to die for a cause that Mara had tried her whole life to stop. Everything Mara had worked toward, protecting Etheria from the rest of the universe, caring for the people. She couldn't let this happen.

"It's not true" Mara said, barely holding back tears. "It can't be" She stared down at the baby in her arms. Her baby. "Not my little girl. Not my Adora"

"I assure you. It is true"

Mara shook her head, the cold starting to spill over. It leaked from her veins and into every part of her, slowly creeping toward her heart. There was nothing she could do. She couldn't save the planet. She couldn't save her daughter.

"Your daughter, Adora, is to be the next She-Ra. She will succeed where you have failed. You have failed, Mara. It is to happen. Please. I implore you to stop your pointless tantrum. This is for the good of—"

"The good of who!?" Mara laid Adora back in her crib and rose to her feet. She wasn't going to let his happen. "The Heart Of Etheria project is designed to kill! You all are using me to activate a weapon for you to kill and destroy whole planets! How is that good for anyone aside from yourselves!?" Mara clenched her fists and stood firmly in front of the hologram.

She wasn't about to let this happen to her daughter or anyone else.

"It is destiny—"

"Don't pull that crap. Destiny is not real. You-" Mara jabbed her finger through where Light Hope's chest. "-are not real. And you can't stop me" Her eyes widened as she realized what she had said. She had to move fast. Light Hope might be a hologram, but she was able to control the ship.

Mara lunged toward the control panel and, using the sword that she had been given to destroy the world, she severed the cords that controlled Light Hope and then got to work.

First, she broke the radio, then she jumped into the control seat.

She was not about to let this happen to her baby girl.

~ ~

Adora stared at the hologram, hunched over in the control seat. The video flickered in and out as the woman panted for breath.

"L- Light Hope?" Adora whispered. She didn't know what to expect when she put her sword into its spot in this ship, but this wasn't it.

"God I hope..." The audio went in and out with each word the apparition said. "-works..." Adora's breath caught in her throat. Who was this woman?

"Adora" With that word, Adora felt her blood run cold. "I hope- Oh, please let this work. If you're there... then... then it means I've failed, in a way. All of this-" She gestured to the ship around her. "-has been to protect you. To save you. To keep you from being... From being who she said you were 'supposed' to be" Adora inched closer to the hologram in an attempt to figure out who she was. She had never seen the woman before.

"Who are you...?" Adora muttered. "How do you know who I am?" She curiously ran her hand through the projection as if it was going tell her something.

"I- I am Mara." Adora gasped. "You probably don't know who I am, and if you do... I'm sure that it's because she has told you about me. That Light Hope... She turned you against me. I know she did. She is someone I used to call a mentor, a friend. But now- God I'm so stupid. She used me. She used our relationship to manipulate me... and I'm sure she's done the same to you"

'She can't be talking about the same, cold and uncaring Light Hope' Adora thought to herself.

"Adora, I don't have much time to- to tell you what I need to say" Mara's eyes wandered. Sweat was forming on her forehead. Suddenly the hologram snapped into focus. Everything became perfectly clear. It was almost like she was actually in the room. "Adora, my love" Mara's voice softened, as well as her expression. "I am your mother"

Adora's face went completely blank as she stumbled back. Her back pressed into the ships control panel. "No- No, no, no, no. It... you can't- she can't be-" Adora's eyes filled with tears. "My mother?" she whispered. Adora had always wondered where she came from. As a child she frequently asked Shadow Weaver where she had come from, and the only response was that she had been a gift. Shadow Weaver said that she had found Adora, and that she was special. She never explained her reasoning for that.

Mara gasped loudly, breaking Adora from her thoughts. "Oh god!" The hologram jerked around for a few terrifying moments as, Adora guessed, the ship was hit by something. "There's no time, there's no time" She whispered to herself. 

"I don't have the time I need to tell you everything, I wish I had so much more time with you" Adora felt tears slide down her cheeks as her mother choked down sobs and continued on with her message. 

"I hope to the gods that you don't have to worry about this, that what I am doing will work but if it doesn't... You cannot trust Light Hope. I know that she will find her way to you, it's only a matter of time. I have placed you in a safe place, where I hope that you will be raised the right way, so that in time, when Light Hope inevitably finds you, you will have the willpower to resist her." Adora watched as the hologram struggled to control the ship. "Listen to me carefully, Dora. Don't be the weapon they're telling you to be. You are your own person. No one can decide your fate for you. You are in control. My Love, I'm trusting you to do what you think is right. I know you will make the right choice."

The hologram began to flicker again. Adora was still as a marble statue as she continued to grip the control panel behind her.

"I hope that you receive this message, and that you grow up to be a kind and loving person. I hope that you have been loved. I hope that-" her voice broke, and through her tears, Adora saw the fear and desperation in her eyes. "-someday we will be reunited. Somehow. Somewhere" Her face became distorted. Adora could barely make out her silhouette anymore. "No one controls your destiny, except you, Adora. I am counting on you. The world is counting on-" The words became jumbled. The last words that she was able to make out were "I love you" and then she was gone, leaving Adora behind.

Mara was gone.

Adora was alone, and she was confused. But most of all, Adora hurt. She gripped the material of her shirt close to her throat. She felt like she couldn't breathe. This was more than Adora could handle. She had to get out of there.

Everything Adora knew about her situation was wrong. Her head was filled with doubts and fear. Was everyone lying to her? How was she supposed to know that Mara wasn't lying to her too? 

But then Adora thought about that look in Mara's eyes and her apprehension dissipated. Mara was her mom. And now Adora had some answers to find.


End file.
